


Freaky Paopu

by Dkgow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dkgow/pseuds/Dkgow
Summary: Sora has finally reunited with Kairi and they have finally started dating. When Riku decides to give them a strange-looking Paopu fruit, things start to happen. What will Sora and Kairi do with the situation they are dealt?
Relationships: Sora/Kairi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Paopu Date

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for the awesome [@ReesyTaters](https://twitter.com/ReesyTaters)  
> Consider giving a follow as she is an amazing Sokai artist  
> Summary Art Courtesy of ReesyTaters
> 
> Check out [My AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dkgow/profile) or [Pinned Tweet](https://twitter.com/TherealDkingow) for Commission Info

**Chapter 1: The Paopu Date**

"'You got to try and think positive.' That is what Sora told me as we were making our way back. He sure has a way with words." Riku told Kairi as they were hanging out on the Paopu tree. Kairi was there to meet up with Sora when she noticed Riku had been relaxing on the tree. She wasn't sure why he was there, so she went over to see him. Riku had been doing some training to try and get better than Sora. He wanted a rematch with him after all. Riku was taking a small break when he noticed Kairi. That was when they started to talk about their most recent adventure.

Sora was getting ready to hang out with Kairi. He was nervous. They had only started dating a few weeks back, but he felt like they were only friends and things were moving fast. He looked in the mirror to make any quick adjustments. His normal spiky hair was gelled up, his clothes were situated like they always were. His small jacket over his shirt with his four belts buckled. When he thought he was good he took off to the island.

Kairi and Riku were finishing up their chat when they saw Sora land on the island. Kairi was waving to him while Riku just smirked. She was wearing her pink zipper dress with a white blouse underneath. She had always loved her outfits, but she thought this one was the best one for a date with Sora. She knew he would like it, and if things lead somewhere she wouldn't have too many issues. She also thought she looked sexy in it.

As Sora landed, he met the other two on the beach. Kairi was giggling when she noticed Sora looked like he was ready to travel the worlds. "Sora! We are only going on a date. Not to save the worlds again." She teased causing Sora to blush. Riku just smiled as he reached behind his back. "Hey Kairi, can you give Sora and me a second?" He asked as he pulled Sora away back to the dock. "What is it Riku?" Sora asked as Riku pulled out a weird looking Paopu fruit. "I found this earlier and thought you would like to share it with Kairi. I know this would mean a lot." Sora smiled as he gave Riku a hug. "Thanks, but why is it shaped all funky?" It looked like it was a distorted star, unlike the normal Paopu fruits they had gotten before. Riku shrugged as he handed it over. "It looked special, so I thought it would have been. He stated and waved goodbye to Kairi. Sora brought it over to Kairi, blushing as he showed it to her. "Riku got this for us." He said as Kairi's face lit up with excitement to be sharing a Paopu fruit with Sora.

With that, the two took the fruit into the cave. "This brings back so many memories," Sora said as he looked around at the rocks they would draw on. "You were so good at drawing. I was always so jealous." Kairi giggled as they found the drawings of their faces. "You weren't that bad." She then pointed to the fruit. "I… added one, for us. After I came back the first time." She said as she held on to Sora's arm. Sora just smiled as he looked at the picture. It was them, sharing the fruit. The same one in his hand. He decided they could do it now. "Here you go Kairi." He said as he took a piece of the corner off and handed it to Kairi. She smiled and took the piece as she put it to her lips. "Why don't we share this piece?" She asked as she put it between her teeth and went in to kiss Sora. Blushing a bit, Sora leaned in and accepted the kiss by taking a bit of the fruit. They bit the piece in half before locking their lips to seal the kiss as she swallowed their respective piece. The mix of their saliva and the juices of the fruit made their lips a little sticky. Each one of them using their tongues to try and lap up the others. Their lips smacking one another's while they separated and came back together to keep the kiss going. Enjoying the flower that was residing on their lips. As they both finished the kiss, they broke apart and Kairi started to giggle as her nervousness for Sora was causing her to feel a little flustered.

They decided it was time for their actual date so they went to the entrance of the cave. As they got there, they noticed the sun setting and Kairi reached out to hold Sora's hand. Sora was nervous to take it, but once he did, he knew he wouldn't let go. As they walked along the beach, Kairi took off her shoes to feel the sand in between her feet. Sora did the same so that she wasn't the only one barefoot. "I am so glad everything is back to normal," Sora said as he held on to Kairi. She could feel his hand as she twirled around to look him in the eyes. "I mean, the adventure was fun." She said as she looked out to the ocean. She was hoping something would happen that would be adventurous.

As the sun dipped below the horizon Kairi fell to her knees. "Kairi! What's wrong?" Sora called out as he crouched down to check up on her. Kairi put her hand to her head as she looked up to Sora. Her blue eyes started to close as she felt like she was losing consciousness. Sora could feel his head hurting now. He grabbed at his forehead as he fell back. Both of them lay on the beach as they passed out.

Kairi woke up a few minutes later and as she stirred she started to look around. Something felt weird to her. Her hair felt heavier, her clothes felt tighter, and her chest felt lighter. She looked down and noticed she was in Sora's clothing. "What's going on?" She said out loud, to which she did not hear her own voice. As she looked over to her side she saw her body just laying there. Confused as to how that was possible she reached out only to see Sora's hand. "Sora!?" She screamed out in his voice when she noticed that the hand was attached to her body.

Kairi screamed when she came to the realization that she was in Sora's body. This caused her body to jolt up. As she stood she screamed again, to which she heard her screaming voice. Sora was startled by the screaming of himself as he awoke. "What is going on!" He called out hearing Kairi's voice. He turned his head to try and find her. "Kairi where are you?" He said as he heard her voice again. "I'm right… here." She spoke to him in his voice. Sora backed away on his butt as he shifted the sand around. He felt his hips were a bit wider. His chest felt heavier. He looked down to see the clothes that Kairi was wearing on him. "How… how did this happen?" He asked, almost scared. Kairi tried to reach over and calm him down. "Sora relax. We will figure this out." She said as she grabbed his hand.

As they looked over each other they both kept trying to figure out why this was happening. As Kairi reached out to her body and touched it, she felt a weird spark run through her fingers. Sora felt the same spark on his cheek as he watched the hand move away from him. "This is so weird," Sora whispers as he touches his face and feels how soft Kairi's skin is. As he touched her face, he then looked down a bit lower. Just as he was looking down, Kairi snapped her fingers to get his attention. "Excuse you! What are you trying to do?" She said as she watched him the whole time. "You think just because you are in my body you can get a look at me?" She called out when she started to blush. Sora realizing this now blushed so bright that he felt his face light up as well as felt his heart pound in his chest. "I… wasn't trying… to do anything?" He pleaded as he realized he had gotten caught.

Kairi just smirked at him as she started to realize the situation they were in. "Sora… you dirty boy. How long have you been trying to check me out? Do you stare at my ass a lot when you are behind me?" She commented as she got up and started to shake her but. Sora just looked away as he blushed again. "What are you doing Kairi... Stop that." He called out in his whiny tone. Kairi just smirked as she walked over and lifted Sora. "Come on Sora… this could be so much fun. We don't know how long until we switch back." She stated as she pulled him into a deep kiss. Sora wrapped his arms around her neck and felt the broad shoulders of his body. Kairi just smiled as she put her hands on his hips. It felt a little weird for her to be holding her hips from this angel, but it was interesting.

As the couple shared their kiss they listened to the waves crashing against the beach. "How are we going to hide this?" Sora asked after they broke the kiss. "I mean… our parents… Riku… will be wondering why we aren't acting normal." Kairi just smiled as she was getting some devious ideas. "They don't have to know. When you go home, or to my home, just go to my room and we wait for this to blow over. If by tomorrow night we are still like this, we meet back up here." Sora agreed as Kairi started to smirk. "I'll allow you to do whatever you want to my body, you just have to tell me everything you tried, and why." She said as she started to push her body against him. Feeling her curves from this side of the playing field was starting to excite her, and with that excitement, she noticed how Sora's body would react. Sora blushed brightly as he nodded. "But you have to tell me what you do as well." He said, trying to negotiate. Both of them started to think of what they wanted to do to themselves.


	2. The Play Date

** Chapter 2: The Play Date **

They both left for their respective homes, as they thought about what had just transpired. Sora was very nervous that he was in Kairi's body. The idea was making his heart race. He could feel his chest move slightly as he breathed, and it would just make him feel even more excited and confused. Kairi, on the other hand, was super excited to get to see what Sora was made of. She was going to have a lot of fun at his house, getting to do what she had always wanted to do to him. There was a lot of pent up hormones that she was planning to release at this point, and it all was working to her plan now that she was in his body.

As Sora made it to Kairi's house, he was able to make it in and to her room without being caught by her parents. As he walked into the room and locked the door, he looked around the room to see how she lived. Her room was very plain. There was some colorful green wallpaper on her walls, the bed had some plain blue sheets on it, she had a mirror on one wall looking at the bed, and her dresser was on the left side of the mirror. There was a makeup kit on top of the dresser as well as some knick-knacks that she had either created or bought. The thing that caught Sora's eye was Kairi's lucky charm that he had given back.

After exploring the room a bit, Sora had decided it was finally time to get on with their naughty plan. He was looking at her body in the mirror and felt really weird all of a sudden. 'he always looks so sexy, and she is always showing so much skin. He thought as he started to undo one of the zippers. Before he got it down, he stopped, nervously trying to stall. Sora walked over to the dresser and opened the top few drawers to look at all the clothing she had. He was trying to find some clothing that he could wear tomorrow, as well as something to wear for the night that wasn't too revealing or sexy.

Sora really wanted to find something that would be less 'sexy' in his eyes. He wanted to see her in a more modest outfit as he pulled some shirts out and put them in front of him while looking in the mirror. A few low cut shirts, some short shorts and skirts, a very revealing fishnet shirt that he wondered where she would ever wear it to, and a cute sundress that he thought would look perfect on her tomorrow. As he put the sundress to the side he started to look for some sleepwear. As he was doing so, his hands ran over the last drawer he had not opened. He had a feeling what was in this drawer and he was nervous to open it.

As he opened the drawer and took a peak he quickly closed it again. He noticed some very pink and very flashy panties as he closed it. He was blushing bright now, and he started to feel very flustered and itchy. He opened it again as he looked through the drawer, the amount of sexy underwear was starting to make him lose his mind. He picked up a few pairs and did the strangest thing he ever thought he would do. Putting them up to his nose, he took a big whiff of her scent. 'Oh god!' He thought as he felt his pussy start to tingle. His hand instinctively went to his crotch and pushed the dress into his body. Within a few seconds, he was in front of the mirror and taking it off.

As he got the clothing off, he admired Kairi's body in the sexy light blue bra and panties set she wore that day. He could see a small dark spot in the mirror where he had pushed in a few moments ago. It was starting to turn him on more. He started to play with her breasts, pushing them up and rubbing the bra against his skin. He could feel his nipples getting harder under the bra, as the dark spot got a bit bigger. His moans were starting to come out, and every time he heard her voice, his mind and body wanted more. He started to pose, making a few faces that he had always wanted to see her do. Sticking his tongue out, crossing his eyes, making an aheago face as if he was making her cum.

As Sora was getting into the mood, he decided to sit on the floor as he took off the panties. He was watching as he spread his legs and looked at the small red bush she had above her pink fresh pussy. He moved his fingers down to the lips as he felt how wet it was. With a simple touch, he let out a moan and started to spread the lips. Looking at the opening and seeing a small orb at the top of her lips. Moving a finger to the orb, he felt immense pleasure and started to slide his fingers along the slit. His moans growing louder and more inviting. He would occasionally slide one inside to see what it would feel like, and his drive started to grow. Pushing another finger in, he started to explore her pussy, finding all the right angels. Pumping in and out using two fingers, then adding another. His orgasm fast approached as he couldn't stop the moans. Soon he was fingering the womanhood he had been desiring for some time and causing him to have an orgasm way sooner than he expected.

When Kairi arrived home, she ran into Sora's mother. She had a quick chat about where she was, how everyone else was, and what he was planning to do tomorrow. She was a lovely lady, and Kairi was such a fan that she was so happy to be talking to her, even if it was as Sora. She dismissed herself to his room for the night, and to have the fun she was always wanting.

As soon as she made it into his room she locked the door and then stopped. There were some clothes on the floor, a few of his older toys just sitting in random spots of the room. She smiled at how cute his room was. It was a boy's room, to say the least. She went to his dresser to find some clothing she wanted to wear for tomorrow. As she looked through she wasn't too impressed with what she was finding. Everything was plain and baggy. She could tell that Sora was not very open to wearing tight clothing, but she knew he had such a nice body, and wondered if he would ever show it off.

As she looked through the drawers she started to take off his shirt and jacket. Soon she was looking in the mirror at his very toned chest. Her heart was starting to pound as she looked at his body, loving the feel of her hands moving over his pecs and abs. She started to move her hand down the shorts as she felt her bulge appear. She started to feel very turned on and could feel how big it was getting. The thought of it was turning her on more. She was getting so excited now and was ready to see what he was hiding from her.

Kairi blushed softly as she looked in the mirror at the sexy body that she was in love with. She was finally going to see him naked, and she could feel the erection she was causing. As she started to undo his shorts and pull them down, her thoughts started to go crazy. 'I can do anything with his penis. I wonder what I should do?' She got to his boxers and could see the length pushing against the clothing. As she was looking at it in the mirror the head started to pop up out of the boxers. She could see a bit of precum on it as well.

Soon she was naked, standing in front of the mirror with the erection in hand, looking at it. She wanted to do so many things with it, but the first thing she did was twirl it around to see how flexible it was. She was giggling a bit as she watched it and started to massage her balls as she watched it twitch. Every few moments she would rub the head of her penis causing her to moan as a bit more precum came out. She was having a fun night and started to stroke the cock slowly. "How… long… can he last?" She asked herself out loud as she moaned softly while giving it long full strokes. She would tighten her grip a bit as she stroke trying to see what the limit was.

She wanted to test his limits, but she also wanted to know what would cause him to go off. As she massaged the cock in her hand she started to feel-up the rest of his body so she could know what it would all feel like. She was also wondering about the taste, which was causing her to get even harder and more excited then she thought she could be. As she moaned and stroked she went a bit too far and shot a load up in the air. Some of the cum came back down on her chest, but some also landed on the floor as the head of her penis was getting pooled with cum. With a sticky hand, she licked up some of the cum off her fingers and moaned at the taste. It was salty, but it was tasty. She was going to enjoy it when she was back in her body.

The night came to a close as they both had a bit more fun with themselves. Each other them having their own stories of what they had done, as well as what they wanted to do to each other now. Kairi was so excited to be able to have sex with her body. Sora was getting nervous but loved the idea of being fucked by Kairi, while she was controlling his body. They were both trying to figure out where they could have their fun, and thinking about what they wanted to do for each other. It was a good night for them both, their emotions all over yet in sync.


	3. The Final Date

** Chapter 3: The Final Date **

As the morning came around, both Kairi and Sora woke up still in the other's body. Sora groaned softly as he felt Kairi's chest move as he stretched. He liked the idea of having her breasts on him, but he was starting to want his body back now. It would be a lot more fun to please Kairi when he was inside her. The thoughts started to turn him on, and he had to relax while he got cleaned and ready to meet up with her.

Kairi woke up to the cold feeling of cum still on her body. She had spent most of the night jerking off his cock and making his cum go everywhere. As she got up she felt sticky and wondered what it would feel like inside her pussy. As she thought about it, her cock started to get hard again, giving her an idea of what she wanted to do today. She got up and got cleaned before getting some clothes on and heading out to the island.

They met up at the cave, like they had agreed, and made their way in. When they got to the end of the cave they both sat there and laughed. They both started to talk about their adventurous night as they sat near each other. "I swear...i was cumming everywhere," Kairi said as Sora just blushed brightly, not believing her at all. "I can't believe you… would even talk like that. I still can't believe that your area… was so…" Sora was getting nervous talking about his experience, but he did promise he would.

Kairi listened to him get nervous as she scooted over and started to run her hand down to the edge of the sundress he picked out. "Well I am glad you had some fun, but I bet you did know this." She said as she moved her hand under the dress and forced his legs open. Her cock started to get hard in her shorts as she moved her hand up to his pussy. Her hand found the slit and what she did was something he didn't even think of. She ran her finger from the bottom of his slit, slowly up to the center letting the finger get sucked in, then continued up to the clit and pushed it very gently. Sora moaned out in pleasure as Kairi just smiled and felt herself get super hard. "Sora… I want you to suck me." She said upfront as she stood up and started to take off her shorts.

Sora was watching her as she stood up and dropped her shorts. The cock just fully grew and standing erect. Something inside his body pushed him to get on his knees and take the cock in his hands. He started to give it soft gentle strokes, the ones he knew he loved when it was his cock. As he looked up, watching Kairi's face to make sure she was enjoying it, he moved his lips to the tip and started to slide his tongue around the head. Kairi let out a few husky moans as she reached down to grab his hair. She couldn't help but love the idea that he was sucking her off. "Take off the dress. I… want you to use your breasts." Without much hesitation, Sora was getting the dress off and showing that he wasn't wearing a bra. It was too difficult for him to try and get on, so he thought he could go without it. Kairi blushed a bit as she smirked. "You wanted this too didn't you?" She teased as Sora looked up and put the cock between his breasts.

Slowly Sora rubbed the cock between his breasts as he let it bop him on the mouth. Up and down, letting the full length be enveloped by the perfect handfuls he had. At the crest, he would suck the tip before pushing it back into his cleavage letting the pre-cum slide against his breasts. Soon he could move faster, without it causing too much of a burn, while he positioned his head to take more of the cock. Kairi moaned, putting her hands in his hair to keep it out of the way. Pushing down when her cock entered his mouth, trying to get him to take more. Sora would get caught off guard and moan as he felt the cock against his tongue, the taste driving him wild. "I want it deep… please Kairi let me take it whole." He said while blushing as he wasn't expecting that. Kairi smiled as she took a few steps back while pulling him so that she was sitting on a rock, her cock still between Sora's breasts as she pulled his head close to her body. "D… do it. I want… to feel it" She said in a nervous voice.

Sora was starting to get the hang of it as he would take the cock in his mouth and let Kairi guide him down further. He would relax his jaw so that she could move it with the massive thickness he used to have full control over. He grabbed her hips so that he could keep his face steady, letting the girl he loved fuck his mouth till she was content. The thick cock throbbing inside as his tongue swirled around the shaft and head. Kairi would help him get as low as he could as her head was going blank from euphoria. "God Sora… it feels so warm. I… I think I might cum." She cried out as Sora pulled back. "Karir… I… don't know if I will like the taste… Can… You hold off?" He asked as he stroked her cock slowly while Kairi smiled. "Of course I can." She helped Sora pump the cock as she felt herself getting close.

Kairi let out a loud groan as she shook during her climax. Her cum shot up and everywhere around them, some of it landing on Sora's face. When she finished she fell back as she huffed and tried to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling as she smiled. Sora smiled a bit as he moved up to sit his chin on her stomach. The twitching cock under his chin as he looked to his lover. "Kairi, it smells so good. Why does… it smell... so erotic." He huffed out as his pussy started to leak. His hands moved on their own as they found his slit and started to rub. His moans sound squeamish and innocent as he starts to close his eyes. The squishing of his juices caused the cave to fill with his scent.

Kairi looked over at him as he was sitting on the floor spreading his legs. She got onto the floor and put her face right near his crotch to watch him. "Show me what you taught yourself." She giggled out as she nudged Sora's leg. He started to slide his fingers in. Two fingers spreading his lips to show Kairi the hole. It was pink and bright, unused by anyone. Kairi was tempted to reach up and kiss it, but she wanted to watch. Her cock started to throb again wanting to be inside. "Keep going!" She urged him on as Sora pumped his fingers in and spread them around. She watched the way he moved them, twisted them, and curved them to find the good spots on the inside. As he did, the juices would leak off his hand and drip onto the cave floor. Kairi would smack her lips wishing she could taste the running liquid.

Kairi slid her tongue into the pussy as she held on to his hips to keep him from moving too much. She made sure he could grind her face as she moved her tongue inside. Sora's moans were cute and high pitched as he arched his back and licked his lips. "Oh, Kairi… that feels so good… I… might cum if you do it like that." He said as he closed his eyes looking up at the rock ceiling. He grabbed on her shoulders as he started to spasm, his climax reaching quick, but taking a long time to release. Kairi was trying to figure out how to move her tongue around and hit the spots she knew would make him last longer. She was trying to torturing him and he didn't even know it.

As Sora finally hit his limit he leaned forward as he gushed out all over Kairi's chin and lips. She would lick up as much as she could but there was too much for her. "Oh, Sora… there's so much. I didn't even know I could cum that much in one go." She said to tease him, which caused him to blush. He smiled looking down before he leaned over and kissed her lips. "Well, we can always make you cum again. I know I should be good for another load." He said as he felt his pussy tighten at the thoughts. "But… this time… can we actually do it?" He asked shyly as he leaned over the rock sticking his ass out.

Kairi smiled as she turned him around and slid her cock against his soaking wet pussy. "There's no going back once I'm in." She stated as she paused before pushing too far. "Yes, please… I want it." He called out as he moaned from the girth pushing inside him now. It wasn't but a moment later that he was moaning from the pleasure of feeling the thickness deep inside. Kairi leaned over him as she whispered in his ear. "I have always wanted this, in a weird kind of way." She said as she pumped in and out of him. Her face showing the pleasure and enjoyment that she was having. Her drool rolling down her chin as he felt his walls tighten around her. "Keep going!" He moaned out as he matched her hip movements to get her deeper inside him. Both of them in sync with moans and hip movements as they went at it before they both came. Kairi pulled out as she shot her seed along his back coating it while his juices squirted out on the floor and their legs. "Oh, Kairi… that felt so amazing." He said as he fell forward on his stomach and moaned his content.

Kairi smiled as she crawled next to him and put her arms around him. "Well, I am glad because I could probably fuck you like this for years to come." She said as she pulled his lips over to kiss him. As they kissed Sora moved his hand to massage her cock. He looked her in the eyes as he then flipped her on her back. "My turn to make you cum." He said getting a boost of confidence. He straddled her hips as he stroked her cock and as soon as she was hard again he inserted her inside of him. Bouncing up and down letting his breasts bounce with him as he held on to her chest to keep stable. As he bounced he watched her face, wanting to see the enjoyment himself. He couldn't help but moan as he leaned forward and captured her lips. As he did, Kairi took her chance to grab his hips and pump into his pussy hard and fast. Each thrust pushing them both closer and closer to their orgasm. "Oh god Sora, please take my seed!" She moaned out as Sora moaned back. "I want it all, please give me it all."

As the night went on they tried every possible position they could think of and for as long as they could manage. It wasn't until late in the morning they finally decided to settle down and relax as she fell asleep in each other's arms. "That was amazing Kairi," Sora told her as he kissed her lips softly. "I would love to try that again one day." He said as he held her close. Kairi just smiled as she kissed him back. "Maybe if we find another strange piece of fruit." She said even though they had no idea if they would be back in their normal bodies. As they fell asleep cuddling their minds returned to their rightful body for them to feel everything that was done during their time.


End file.
